


仿生机器之所不能预见

by yanxianzero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxianzero/pseuds/yanxianzero
Summary: 郑允浩想从沈昌珉那里要一件东西，而恰巧的是，沈昌珉也是如此。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 8





	仿生机器之所不能预见

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然扯了很多有的没的但本质依旧只是一篇车  
> 机械师沈x落跑警察郑

现在是凌晨1点32分。  
郑允浩在成功侵入那家修理铺的大门的时候不合时宜地想起他十九岁那年的夏天，他破天荒被沈昌珉拉出来，去离他们共同住的那栋楼最近的钟表修理店去找翻可用的旧零件。当时那个瘦瘦高高的男孩一步三挪的蹭进那个凌乱的堪称是杂物间的修理铺子柜台后面，嫌弃着一张脸在“垃圾堆”里挑挑拣拣，修长好看的手上沾满了黑色的机油跟灰尘。  
郑允浩就看着那人在漫天扬起的灰尘里不停地打喷嚏，笑得不能自已。  
“干什么？”小男孩声音凶凶的，表情也凶凶的，眼睛却亮亮的，很好看，午后的阳光透过空气里的浮尘打到他的瞳孔里，显出一种漂亮的琥珀色。  
后来他们离开，袋子里装着沾满灰尘却精巧的齿轮跟电路板，那个时候沈昌珉跟他说如果有一天我要是也开了家修理店，我一定会把那里的东西，哪怕是二手货，都摆的整整齐齐，把里面打扫的一尘不染。  
而现在郑允浩就站在这样的一间修理铺里了，干净的不像任何一个刻板概念里的技术宅的家，被收拾的很整洁，墙上挂着的电子钟模仿钟摆发出滴答滴答的机械音，小巧的机械鸟挂在架子上，眼睛里透出淡淡的，暗红的光芒，搭配着钟声一闪一闪。  
不过它现在也只能吓人而已了，而不是冲着入侵者尖叫，用自己尖利的喙去啄入侵者的眼睛。  
说来这也是沈昌珉以前跟他分享过的创意之一，每个机械师第一个仿生动物总是想要做鸟的，因为他们小而精巧，结构还算简单，能浪漫的模仿一把古代人如何传信，挂在架子上还能模仿人说话。  
“这样就可以把对碍眼的人的厌恶通过鸟的嘴传达出去，人总不至于跟一只鸟计较。”那个人如是说，在已经打好标尺的方格纸上涂涂画画，勾勒出一只鸟的雏形。“但动物反而有的时候能比人看的更透彻，你说是吗，哥？”  
这些回忆的涌出对他来说无比自然，近乎于一种本能，不需要任何刻意追溯，这不意外，因为他现在就站在记忆的坟墓里，只要稍加触碰，那些已经死掉的东西就会复生。  
但现在不是干这些的时候。  
他悄无声息穿过那些装着各种各样小玩意儿跟细小零件的陈列架，今天略早些时候一个家庭主妇带来的，坏掉的电视机，还有前天早上送过来的旧家电，最后阻挡他的是一个老式钟摆，被保养的很好，但里面的齿轮到底是锈住了，现在这个时代大抵也没几个人能修好这东西，于是它被送到沈昌珉这里来，不远千里，不辞辛劳。

郑允浩终于打开了那台电脑。  
那机子很旧，大概只能用来收银，打开的文件稍微多点风扇就会轰隆隆地响，不过郑允浩喜欢这个，古老意味着简单，意味着反应迟钝，让沈昌珉除了拿来算账不会打开它，让“它”很难窥视到里面的东西。  
文件被挪了位置，在一堆纷乱的文书卷宗里，唯独少了那一份记录。  
郑允浩叹了口气，虽然早有如此设想，但沈昌珉的敏锐还是让他叹气。  
曾几何时那也曾是他最可靠的依仗。  
或者其实现在也是，只是他自己放弃罢了。  
郑允浩最后还是找到了它，七拐八拐的，被沈昌珉塞进电脑的隐藏文件夹里，解开他的思路不算太复杂，灵感不过又源自于某次他们以前无意义的对谈，他都不知道这人居然能不辞辛苦在这个打开个稍微大点的文档都能卡个三五秒的破铜烂铁里建立一个如此复杂的路径，还在上面设了个密码锁，十二位，还是纯数字的那种，一看就不是为难电脑的，是为难他的，大抵出于一种“你走了就算了为什么还要往我这里藏东西。”的这种心情，他想。  
能在两年后还能从蛛丝马迹中揣摩出一个人的情绪是件奇怪的事，但这不妨碍郑允浩对着输入框愁眉苦脸。  
85457578798……  
他最后一个数字刚摁下来，还没来得及看清屏幕上显示了什么，整个店铺就突然活了起来。  
没错，确实是活了，郑允浩都不知道那些小玩意儿怎么接二连三跑出来的，架子上的机械鸟呼啦呼啦飞到他面前，爪子变形把他拷在椅子上，新型合金打造出来的猫猫狗狗用牙齿拽住他的裤腿，模型车居然真的动了起来，在地板上横冲直撞的，微型无人机擦过他的眉毛，机舱里蹦出来一个个小钢珠（郑允浩想这或许是微型炸弹的替代品）蹦跶在地上，叮呤咣啷的，把满地乱跑的小车推得在地上跑来跑去，最后多半撞到他的小腿上被迫停下来，还怪疼。  
然后他就彻底动不了了，在椅子上被沈昌珉做的各种各样的小玩意儿堆在中间，机械动物们颜色各异的眼睛都盯着他看，有的还在他身上跳来跳去，微型发动机的声音嗡嗡作响。  
沈昌珉不知道从什么时候起斜椅在门框上，盯着他，任凭他们之间的沉默蔓延。  
“我记得你三个半小时前亲手锁上了这里的门，而你的车在回到你的家之后就再也没挪过位置。”郑允浩突然开口，内容听上去还挺控诉，语气里倒是没多大惊讶。  
“系统还说你在境内已经没有任何活动痕迹了呢，现在不还待在我的店里。”他耸肩，一路走近，那些小东西就悄无声息地为他分出一条路来。“你说来了都来了，非得翻墙进来，还要废了这里的安保系统，我这么小的地方，哪能经得起哥这么折腾。”他看似随意地把手搭在他肩上，眉眼弯弯，只可惜笑意到底是没到眼睛。  
普通开店的才不会在自家店里赛那么多根本不能细品的小玩意儿，郑允浩在心里腹诽。但事实上敲门翻窗还把人家的电子系统毁了的确实是他，他理亏在先，只能默默接受沈昌珉的控诉，只是……  
“所以你就设计这么一出来对付我？”他试图把自己的腿稍微挪一挪，可那些原本稍稍分开的小家伙们顿时把他团的更紧了，机械猫爬到他的大腿上，用自己绿幽幽的电子眼盯着他。郑允浩毫不怀疑如果他再动一下，那小家伙就会卡住他的喉咙。  
“别这么说，你确实解对了我的密码，还只试了两次，只不过那东西被我附加了一个启动程序而已，我已经给过你机会了，要怪就得怪哥太会猜。”  
确实，他仗着沈昌珉对他一贯的偏爱一而再再而三得寸进尺，笃定他不会清理掉自己在他那里留下的东西，笃定就算他黑了沈昌珉店里的安保系统也舍不得给治安局打电话，笃定他就算被抓个正着也能全身而退。  
于是情况就变成现在这样，他因为非法闯入民宅被人拷在椅子上，动弹不得，跟面前那个面色不善，把手卡在他肩膀上的沈昌珉大眼瞪小眼。  
“可我总是要走的。”他对他向来没什么漂亮话可讲，只好老实坦白。  
“是哦，当初说要跟我分手的也是允浩哥，突然玩消失的也是哥，把东西留在我这里的也是哥，现在哥想要取回来于是就回来了，连声招呼都不打。”沈昌珉的手从他的肩膀上蹭到脸上，意味深长地看着他。“我是不是还得感谢你是多么信任我，就算走了也不忘了在我这里藏东西——非要混在以前我们一起处理过的案件的留底记录里，不仔细看跟本发现不了。”  
“昌多……”  
“别用那个名字叫我！这是我的地盘，不是你的游乐场。”  
“如果你真这么想，你之前就应该给那些人打电话。”郑允浩抬起眼睛看他，眼神里少有的平静。“你有很多理由，我接受。”  
“别在我面前说这种没谱的话。”沈昌珉把手撑在他两边，一脚踹掉了电脑的电源线，屏幕闪了两下，迅速黯淡下去。郑允浩不禁啧了一声。“你是不是还觉得你可以在我这里为所欲为，允浩哥？”  
哪里，你多难哄。郑允浩心里这么想，愣是没敢说出口。“大不了我还可以跑。”郑允浩力求不着痕迹的把自己往外蹭，整个人扭成一条七扭八歪的线。他多能干，当时还在警校上学的时候年年综测第一，沈昌珉就是在健身房把自己折腾得再好看也比不过他，技术岗而已，本质还是个宅男，他一个能轻轻松松拧过他三个。  
“反正你又打不过我。”他话音刚落，一脚踹开卡着自己腿的机械狗，一直藏在左手心的干扰器终于被他启动了，机械鸟被它打的一个趔趄，终于松开了他的手。郑允浩拔出u盘，虎口使力，几乎扭断了直冲他而来的机械动物的脖子，整个人从椅子上暴起，说着就往窗户那边跑。  
沈昌珉啧了一声，一个箭步冲过去，带起身边乱七八糟的机械造物，一时之间整个房间混乱至极，各种小动物的电子合成音乱响。  
最后郑允浩还是被某只不知名动物糊在他脸上的打印纸给模糊了视线，被沈昌珉一把拉倒在地，两个人很不体面的在地上滚来滚去，郑允浩的背膈到了躲避不及的小汽车，疼的想死，用尽全力把死死拽着他胳膊的男人往外扒拉，结果沈昌珉的手钳地死紧。  
“你既然这么想逃，在那之前试试这玩意儿对我有没有用。”自从从警局离职后基本全天窝在店铺的宅男沈昌珉太久没打过架，喘得厉害，把郑允浩的电子干扰器抵在他起伏个不停地胸口。“看看里面到底是什么。”他这话里压着蓬勃的怒意，瞳孔却依旧澄澈。“看看我是不是会跟他们一样只要收到一段入侵程序就会乖乖听你的话。”

“你怎么可以说这种话？昌多拉。”郑允浩有点生气，他不敢相信他面前那个消瘦的少年居然这么刻薄。“我哪里说错了。”沈昌珉从一堆草稿纸里抬头。“机械比人好相处多了，听话，高效，不会说谎，人就是很麻烦。”  
“但是……”  
“但是什么？”他飞快打断他，语气里充斥着不耐烦。  
“他们，”郑允浩其实也不知道该怎么反驳，他只是本能地觉得自己该说些什么。“人不一样的!他们……”  
“哈？”  
“就是不一样!……总而言之，我会证明给你看的!”

“告诉我。”  
郑允浩甚至连他们时候亲在一起的都不知道，他只记得自己自暴自弃一般把理应作为突破关键的干扰器随意丢到一边，任由沈昌珉攥住了他的手，“你会用你对付它们的方式对待我吗？”沈昌珉咬他的耳朵，声音低的几乎听不清。他胳膊上的肌肉紧了又松，膨胀起来，最后却依旧顺从地扒住了沈昌珉的胳膊，在他把头埋进他的颈窝的时候不住地喘息。“你会吗？”沈昌珉气不过，又追问一遍，逼得郑允浩被迫用自己的嘴堵住他的。  
他们已经太久没有亲近，对于彼此身体的触感陌生又熟悉。郑允浩想他们理论上应该已经分手了，分手的人不应该两年后一见面不超过二十分钟就滚在一起，亲的好像他们还是当年那俩二十出头的毛头小子，而他只是出差俩星期刚回来，小别更胜新婚的那种。  
但是分手的人也不应该在前男友那里藏东西，更不应该强闯民宅，郑允浩知道自己错了，可下次一定还敢，反正沈昌珉总是放不下他的。他们总是这样，互相折腾，仗着不知道哪里来的底气为所欲为。沈昌珉是真的很生气，下手没轻没重的，把衬衫从他裤子里抽出来的时候扣子崩一地，冰凉的手触碰到他的肋骨郑允浩还得兜着自己的一把力，生怕把自己身上的人哪里真的伤着了，一时之间进也不是退也不是，只好咬自家沈昌珉的舌头泄愤，然后被人吻的更深，湿漉漉的夹杂着喘息的水声充满了整个房间，被一众沈昌珉造的小玩意儿围观，真可谓伤风败俗世风日下。只可惜到底是没人反省，郑允浩专心致志在解沈昌珉的皮带，沈昌珉心无旁骛在扒他内裤，一时之间场面居然还达成了诡异的和谐。  
沈昌珉把脸埋进他的胸口，感受它的起伏，贪婪地汲取他身上的气息，一路从他的胸腹亲到他的乳头，把那个点含在嘴里又咬又吮，把郑允浩搞得晕头转向的，抱住他的头不自觉的向前挺胸，把手放在沈昌珉早已勃起的阴茎上揉捏。让沈昌珉爽地在他的胸口忍不住留了个牙印，末了还有点心疼，沿着那圈痕迹舔了舔，对自己的杰作十分满意。埋在他胸口之间看着他哥的脸眯起眼睛，笑的洋洋自得，让他哥涨红了整个一张脸，提着沈昌珉的后颈就去亲他。  
郑允浩皱着眉头看着沈昌珉不知道从哪儿掏出来的一小瓶润滑油。“从哪儿来的？”“我刚才要来的。”他在脖颈处感受到沈昌珉嘴唇扬起来的弧度，沈昌珉说的含糊，实际上 是个什么情况他猜了个大概。“你怎么可以用这些小家伙做这种事。”郑允浩语气甚至有点气急败坏了，用自己的大腿去蹭他的腰，逗得沈昌珉把头埋在他的颈窝一抖一抖。“又不是没用过，”他在他脖子侧面轻啄了一口。“我以前做的‘小玩意儿’哪个没用在你身上。”  
“你倒敢用在别人身上试试看。”郑允浩稍一使劲把沈昌珉从身上翻下来，骑在他的腰上。“但那是小动物，你怎么能——”  
沈昌珉本以为过了两年这人至少该有所长进，结果这人还是这样，他会给沈昌珉做的每一个机械动物取名字，并坚持用这些跟他整个人气质都不相符的名字叫他们，沈昌珉曾亲眼见证他居然试图跟那些小东西讲道理。男人无可奈何撇过头去，翻了个白眼，狠下一颗心把他怀里的机械狗提出来，然后用吻堵住他还在喋喋不休的嘴。  
不过比起以前，现在他更长大了一点，所以这回他把自己的那根东西塞到他哥那张小巧的嘴里，润滑剂倒了大半，多余的溢出来，从他的手心滑到手腕，蜿蜒出一道湿痕，然后把瓶子的塞到郑允浩手上，意思是让他自己给自己扩张，郑允浩抬起眼睛，属实没什么压迫力地瞪了他一眼，意外地顺从，把他的性器含了大半，剩下的实在吞不下，他稍稍撤出来，用舌头抵着沈昌珉的头部的圆孔，在那上面画圈，一只手毫不客气的扒住沈昌珉不住绷紧的大腿内侧，在上面留下红色的印痕，另一只手艰难的探到身后，给自己扩张。  
“咬自己的手指还那么紧……放松点，我会让它们离开的，没人会看着你。”沈昌珉五指陷进他的头发，随着他吞吐的节奏喘，注意力却基本在他目光更远的地方，他知道其实他的哥害怕的不是那些小玩意儿，但那又如何，提或者不提都不会有益处。“别担心，这里还有我。”声音很轻，却依旧让郑允浩被挤压的几乎没有空间的喉咙逼出濒死一般的呻吟。  
在最初的生疏之后郑允浩还是成功找到了自己前列腺的位置，稍微一被触碰就会让他的喉管一阵紧缩，让沈昌珉想入非非，他就应该在他后面塞个肛塞，他的屁股就好像天生适合含着东西似的，越被粗暴对待就会越兴奋，明明全身的肌肉都已经变得紧绷绷的，看到他就会心疼的收回自己的爪子。  
这是他在郑允浩面前独一无二的特权。  
想到这里沈昌珉的喉管就一阵紧缩，他抚上他哥哥的脸颊，感受从他薄薄的皮肉下透出的，自己性器的形状，然后一个稍显过分的深顶，在郑允浩湿软的口腔里射了出来。  
郑允浩被呛得咳嗽不止，浊白的液体从他嘴角溢出来，他太久没做过爱，精液味道实在说不上好，沈昌珉凑过去把那些东西一点点从他脸上舔干净，替代他哥哥的手，把三根手指戳进他已经被润滑液浸透，混着他自己的前液一片泛滥的洞口，用手指戳弄里面已经被他哥哥自己弄得顺服的软肉。  
郑允浩腰软的在他身上立都立不住，手在沈昌珉已经被汗浸透的前胸上不住的打滑，他其实还是有点懵，自从沈昌珉捂着胸口向他嘶声力竭地质问他的时候他的脑子就已经不太好使。他那时候想沈昌珉总不能在他这里受这么大委屈，即使在那之前他就已经离开了他，他想那次分手让那之后他俩都不太好受，可那又有什么办法，有些事情不是不想做就能不做的，他可是个警察，向警徽发过誓的，不能反悔。  
那他们现在这样又算什么？他也不知道，只知道沈昌珉还是跟以前一样，快乐的时候会在他头旁边蹭来蹭去，幼兽一般地，向他表现出自己独一无二的亲昵，把他的心搞得软乎乎的一片。他俩上次见面的沈昌珉还在生气，把他哥的辞职报告甩回他的脸上夺门而出，说从此之后他俩不必再见了，然后他就悄悄摸回人家家里，翻出他当年最爱用，但是现在已经几乎快要退出时代的老电脑，把东西混在他们以前公用的工作文件里。  
“你明明知道的，昌多拉。”他无视了沈昌珉之前的指控，自今晚自从被按倒在地之后就总显得沉默而顺从，结果现在却开口了。“我从不这么看你。”他用手拢住沈昌珉已经逐渐有抬头趋势的那根，眼眸低垂，平常那么锋利一个人，现在就看起来十分温柔了，给人一种温暖的错觉，仿佛他们依旧如昨日一般亲密无间。  
所以沈昌珉就觉得自己有点原谅他了。  
就那么一点点，他在心里比划出一段不长不短的距离。在郑允浩在他耳边小声催促着快点进来的时候把自己一点，一点的嵌进去，这不是什么轻松的工作，他们润滑做的已经很足了，可郑允浩的身体仍旧是紧绷绷的，他能理解，他一工作太久就会变成这样，由于过剩的保护欲而变得十分警觉，而这次他的工作项目远比以往的还要艰难漫长。  
“放松点。”他轻轻捏了那个人的后颈。“这里只有我，没有别人，”他试探性的往里深入，与那人一到不约而同的发出艰难的吐息。“那个东西的‘眼睛’窥探不到这里，它突破不了这里。”  
“不是……不是”郑允浩摇摇头，又觉得他弟这个正儿八经一遍遍拼命解释，以证明自己能力的样子有点可爱。“你以为…哈…我有多久没做了？”  
于是沈昌珉闭嘴了，烦躁不已的去咬他的下唇，被他刺激到直接就把阴茎往他身体里面捅，从郑允浩嗓子里撬出一声尖叫。  
装的再可怜都没用，沈昌珉这么想，握住他的腰，直直的把他往自己的那根上按，在他体内横冲直撞，重新探索他体内每一寸。一时间恨得有点牙痒痒。谁叫你非要招惹我。  
“嗯，看出来了 。”沈昌珉的声线属实有些危险。“换做以前我才不会这么放过你。”他们曾经在试探彼此身体的实验上乐此不疲。“既然你这么在意那些小玩具，那就该让那些小家伙们好好看看你到底是怎么被我一遍遍干到高潮的。”  
“沈昌珉……！就算那是机器你也太……”郑允浩这么说着，骑在他身上动作却没停。“不是你告诉我人跟机器是不一样的吗？怎么，现在又改口了？”他那个哥哥就是这样，年轻时候因为那堆东西对他生气，后面还给那些小动物挨个取名字，仿佛在他那里有用不完的爱，还会泛滥到那些无生命的东西上，矛盾的可以。“可那都是你做的！你不能……”他的话随着沈昌珉终于重新顶到他的敏感点而被突然掐断了。  
对，自有自的一套逻辑，沈昌珉永远搞不懂的那套，不过没关系，他们总有自己的一套解决办法，他们总会再次回到一条轨道，以前就是如此，这次大概也会这样，他捏住郑允浩的下巴，把他的头拉下来去亲他，抱着他一起重新倒在地上，虽然他很喜欢郑允浩骑在他身上，可终究是不太好使力，而他那想要在对方身上留下点什么痕迹的欲望已经强烈的快要破皮。  
郑允浩顺着沈昌珉抱着他膝窝的动作把一条腿抬到他肩上，方便他挺动。这种面对面的姿势终于能让他好好用目光描摹一下沈昌珉的脸，男人的脸其实没多大变化，但气质变得厉害，这接近两年的时间里他又经历了些什么呢？他在真正踏入沈昌珉的店里之前观察了这里好几天，那人大门不出二门不迈，就在店里象征性的收点修理费鼓捣旧家电，还有那些或搬的上台面或搬不上台面的小玩意儿。他知道从他离开之后不久他也就辞职了，说来也不意外，当初本来就是他非要抓着沈昌珉要他跟着一起来的，否则一个天生的机械师怎么又会在警察局做办公室搞信息技术，后来他走了，于是沈昌珉也就跟着一起离开了。  
又或者……  
“你又在想什么？”沈昌珉看他有点恍惚，不满地拍了一下他的屁股，被郑允浩骤然绞紧的内里逼着差点直接射出来，咬着舌尖直皱眉头。“没什么。”他双臂一伸，勾住男人的脖子，抱着他亲的没完没了，把所有的喘息跟呻吟一并吞进嘴里去。“你就不能更努力一点吗？”他用一只脚后跟去蹭男人的后背，不咸不淡地催促。于是沈昌珉就加大力度大开大合的干他，直到他把自己的精液灌进郑允浩的内里，高潮的时候郑允浩看起来像是快要窒息了，手上的力没收住，在沈昌珉的背上留下了看起来十分壮观的掐痕。他并不是很在意，只是抱紧了郑允浩，试图将自己的温度专递给这这幅过度紧绷的身体。

沈昌珉时至今日依旧能够巨细无遗地回忆出那天郑允浩气喘吁吁心急如焚地撞开他的房间时候的样子，跟他说沈昌珉你不能这样，你这样他们迟早会发现的。  
他皱着眉头就要反驳，其实那时候他想说，就算有些人想要随便安个罪名把我扔进监狱那也不关你郑允浩的事，但是他看着他哥那张脸，就一个字都说不出了。  
而想象中的巴掌或者拳头也没打到他的脸上，郑允浩只是攥住他的手，告诉他我知道我们昌多拉是个正直的孩子，所以想用自己的特长去干些什么，但是这样不行，你还太小了，得学会怎么保护自己。他不知道那个人为什么仅仅只大了他两岁就敢对他这么说话，但他意识到从那时候开始，他俩或许就组成了某种命运共同体，被郑允浩永久地圈进他的保护范围，跑都跑不出去。  
就算后来那人不辞而别，他在最深的夜里心无旁骛的拼接那些精密的电路板的时候，仔细回想，那人是依旧是在用某种特殊的方式保护着他的，郑允浩总是这样，当他认为这件事跟身边的人无关的时候，就会想法设法自己独自一人去解决，让人气愤不已又无可奈何，而这次只不过他也是那个被排除在外的一份子罢了。  
也罢，反正当初那人就是这样，十万火急的冲进来，现在也就能火急火燎地离开。郑允浩既然能走得如此决绝，那他倒也不必挽留，他早已不是当初那个需要人庇护的年轻人了，他在这些年里跟着他一起长大。  
所以当他看到郑允浩留在他那里的东西的时候居然有些哭笑不得，有点意外，更多的是生气。他在想那人竟还真能把自己逼到如此境地，让他用这种扭曲而隐秘的方式保留最后的秘密，那人怕是真的想过如果有一天他回不来了，那自己就是这份遗产的唯一继承者。  
或许郑允浩就是这样一个总是很忙的人，有着做不完的工作，有着数不清的朋友，沈昌珉这些年总是看到他从他眼里离去，只不过这次他走的久了一点。  
于是从那天开始，他就在等那个人有一天会敲开他的门。  
……但倒也不必用这种方式。

想到这里沈昌珉就气不打一处来，用手掌把住郑允浩汗津津的背，那人本不是一个爱出汗的人，结果现在被他搞得全身都湿漉漉的，要是手上不使点力就会打滑，连他的腰都握不住。这个姿势让他很容易就能擦过他的敏感点，他在最佳的观赏位置用眼神描摹他的腰腹拱起的弧度，随着他每一次的动作而起伏。  
他懒得去计数他们自从滚在地上之后已经做了几次，而等到他终于舍得把郑允浩按到沙发背入的时候，他终于成功让这个人的脑壳里除了他沈昌珉以外再也想不到其他东西，全身上下都软得一塌糊涂，如果不是他的手扶着，那人的腰就会直直地塌陷下去，但他跟郑允浩都很喜欢这样，他可以就着这个角度轻易勾住他的胸口，只要稍加揉捏，男人就会发出很可爱的声音，不过这次沈昌珉还是有点不大满意，两年没见郑允浩又瘦了点，胸都没原来那么丰满了。他不由地想如果他要是真的能把郑允浩锁在他的房子里就好了，这样他就能把他再喂胖点。  
想到这里他就干的更卖力了，郑允浩想这小子不知道又发什么疯，就好像能用他的阴茎把他钉在沙发上似的。沈昌珉的那根带着他先前射进去的精液在他穴口进进出出，混着他俩的汗一起滴落在沙发上，视觉效果十分壮观。郑允浩无端想起某次沈昌珉还真的就把这一幕拍下来给他看了，然后那天晚上他俩搞塌了郑允浩宿舍里那个年代久远的可怜餐桌，但愿这次的沙发不会落入它的后尘，他模模糊糊地想，给凑过来讨亲的沈昌珉一个吻，毫不怀疑这时候的沈昌珉如果向他要求任何东西他都会不假思索的答应。  
所以沈昌珉才什么都没说，他就是这样，想得总是太多，一件事在他心里揣摩好几遍，最后才慢悠悠的开口。他知道自己是应该呆在什么地方，所以他只是隐忍地在郑允浩身上多留下几个牙印，在他身上打标记，用泄愤一样的力道干他。  
他引着沈昌珉的手覆盖到他不断喷吐这前液的阴茎上，只稍微揉搓了几下就射了出来，随后沈昌珉掐着他的屁股，跟着他一起陷入了高潮。他从近乎爆发性的快感中坠落，胸口起伏的力度近乎痛苦，从背后叼着郑允浩的脖子，在上面留下一个又一个吻痕，将炽热的吐息喷在他颈窝。  
“你是没力气了吗。”郑允浩缓了一会儿，气息还没完全平复，就从他身下翻过来，把沈昌珉按回沙发上，毫不客气的直接坐到他腿上。“再来。”他拧了一把沈昌珉饱满的胸肌，如他所愿地得到他弟带着怒火的呻吟。  
“怎么就能馋成这样。”他弟啃咬他的下巴，信口胡诌。“说老实话，你回来是不是就是想被我干？”  
郑允浩都要被他气笑了。“是啊。”他扶着阴茎坐下去。“那你就应该拿出点诚意，而不是在这跟我说废话。”  
于是再接下来的时间里他再也没能成功完整的说出过一句话。

“我们这算复合了吗？”郑允浩看着埋在自己胸口，全身力气都用光，现在连一根指头都不想动的沈昌珉头顶的发旋，突如其来的来这么一句。  
沈昌珉无语了半晌，冷哼一声，懒洋洋地撇过头去，对这种白痴问题不想施舍一个哪怕一个字。  
“下次我不知道什么时候回来。”郑允浩想他们不能这么僵持下去，琢磨半天，还是老老实实承认。“如果你不想等了，那就算了吧。”  
沈昌珉这次倒是终于肯抬头看他了，不过依旧用的是看白痴的眼神。“说得好像你离开我就能干成什么事似的，那干扰器的代码，我的狗都能写的比它好。”  
“呀，别这么刻薄，昌珉妮。”  
“……你别告诉我是你自己写的。”沈昌珉自从今天晚上相遇之后头次露出惊恐的表情。  
“……肯定不是！”  
“所以你那边的技术人员就这点水平？”语气里的嫌弃都要溢出来  
“那是你标准定太高。”郑允浩撸了把他的头毛，心里居然还有点骄傲地想全国哪还有几个人比得上你。  
沈昌珉翻过身，带着他一起一把把他拉到床的另一边去，伸出手，好像是在被他不知道什么时候甩在地上的牛仔裤口袋里找什么东西似的，过了一会儿他叹了口气，把东西塞到郑允浩手心，他在昏暗中张开双手，在看清手里的东西的一瞬间百感交集。  
“你的警官证，当然现在已经没用了。”沈昌珉好像有点不好意思似的，语气有点生硬。“你那天离开之后我在办公室找到的……你为什么就这么爱丢东西？”  
他把那个黑色的小夹子打开，22岁的郑允浩对着他笑的眉飞色舞，他把整个证件翻过来，发现里面还嵌着一个小小的芯片，里面是什么东西他大概能猜到。  
郑允浩心里微微一动。他是在离开那座城市的时候才发现那东西已经不见了的……他以为自己弄丢了。说起来他一直都这样，东西总是会乱放，不知道什么时候就会丢到哪里去，可最后总是能从沈昌珉手里找到。  
他的有些部分总是能被沈昌珉保管的很好，这次也依旧如此。  
“可别把它弄丢了，下次可没人帮你找。”沈昌珉在一片沉默中接着开口。“我在里面稍微加了几行代码……把它保管好了，必要的时候就把它放进终端里，它能让‘它’找不到你。”  
“……怎么做到的？”  
“所有机械都有一个共同的弱点，‘那个东西’就算再像人也是如此，况且在我眼里它远没有那么完美，它甚至不能理解为什么你要为了那些在‘它’眼里不过是可以用相同的人格数据替代的，同事的生命而放弃你原所拥有的一切。”沈昌珉打了个哈欠，他是真的累了，他那么脆弱一个，远不如从小到大都贼能折腾的郑允浩，眼皮半阖，让郑允浩无端想起又一个他们曾所共享的人生中某个乏善可陈的黄昏，男孩的眼睛里倒映着睫毛投下的阴影，琥珀色的，透明的像某种无机质的玻璃。  
郑允浩把它，连着沈昌珉的手一起攥在手心，以一种前所未见的，看似无害的姿态安分地在他胸口找到了一个位置，现在就是全天黑夜最深沉的时候了，可黎明也将很快来临。  
是的，这就是了。他想。‘那个东西’所永远无法能理解之物。  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> 闹哥输入的密码，其实就是ASCII码编码转换过来的U-KNOW，对，某种意义上是一个双关【笑】


End file.
